


Defying Gravity

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy had to jump to learn how to fly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

When it came down to it, Buffy didn't hesitate. She knew what she had to do, and she was glad to do it. And for once, Spike was wrong - it wasn't about a death wish, or a desire to fulfill her destiny, or any of the maudlin things he'd tried to make it out to be. No, this was about life - her sister's life, her friends' lives, the lives of countless strangers that she'd never meet. It was making sure that they all continued, that those she loved, whether she knew them or not, would keep going, so when the chance to give them that assurance came, she took it and made the leap willingly, even gladly.

And it was amazing. She launched herself off the tower and into space, and for a few seconds, time suspended and she flew the way she'd always dreamed of. Arms outstretched, hair sweeping behind her, she tasted the rush of the wind, along with a wild freedom that no earthbound human could ever understand. She was laughing with exhilaration as she plunged into the light, laughter that was torn from her throat at the first jolt of white-hot pain. She was no longer flying, but falling, plummeting towards the ground below while terror and excruciating misery ripped at her with barbed claws. They tore her apart, jolting through every cell in her body in an endless circle of torture. She opened her mouth to scream, the agony inside her demanding some sort of release, but found herself unable to make any kind of sound other than a gasp as the light grew to a blinding white burst and a firm arm wrapped around her waist.

Buffy looked up to see bright blue eyes gazing intently down at her. He was stunning, far more beautiful than any man had a right to be. She wanted to reach up and touch, follow the planes of his face with her fingers, to make sure he was real and not some pain-filled hallucination, but she couldn't seem to move. Something about him held her spellbound, and she could only whisper, "Who are you?"

"My name is immaterial," he informed her gravely.

"Then can you at least tell me what you're doing here?"

"I am here to guide you on the final steps of your journey." He didn't offer any more information, and she wondered why he couldn't just explain himself. But any thoughts of pressing him further fell by the wayside when she glanced down.

Her friends were slowly walking towards the bricks and debris at the base of the tower, their eyes fastened on a crumpled form that she nearly didn't see, too caught up in the sight of the pain on their faces. They were so sad... 

"They will heal from their grief." Buffy glanced up at the man, unsure if she'd spoken aloud or if he'd read her mind. She might have asked, but two fingers pressed against her forehead, and everything around her was obscured in a blaze of light that made the last thing she'd seen with her human eyes look pale.

Love and laughter swept over her, all the love she'd ever known magnified a million times over. She was a child again, held in her mother's arms, and at the same time, she was a teenager leaning against Angel's strong shoulders, while she was also an older version of herself held securely in Spike's embrace. Through it all, there was Dawnie and Xander and Willow and Giles and love, so much love that she wondered why she'd ever felt herself unable to feel it before that final doubt, too, faded away as though it had never been. Buffy laughed, free and exuberant, spun around in a vampire's wild embrace, flying in her father's arms as he picked her up and swung her in a circle above his head. The wings she'd longed for had come at last, and she gave herself over to joy and love without a second thought.

Castiel watched the Slayer's welcome into Heaven with a faint smile. It was always good to see one of their earthly warriors return Home. "You did a good job." He turned to look at the tall form that shone brighter than any of them - well, almost any of them. "I have another task for you, Castiel. It's dangerous, but I trust that you'll see it done for me."

He nodded. "As you command, Michael."


End file.
